


万途归处 Where all paths lead to

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics), TItans (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 整个泰坦电视剧只是三宫为了诱导迪克走向黑暗而制造的幻境噩梦。治愈系甜饼，缓解看了泰坦后的各种并发症√





	万途归处 Where all paths lead to

“如果你认识蝙蝠侠。”GCPD的弗兰克·芬尼队长说，“请务必告诉我们。我们需要一切能让抓住他变得更容易一些的情报。“

“祝你好运。”迪克耸了耸肩。他没有回头。

 

* * *

 

“别想着再做蝙蝠侠的拯救者了。”科丽说，“离开这里，回到你属于的地方。”

“也许你是对的。”迪克说。他吸了一口气，连指尖都在微微颤抖。

 **布鲁斯杀了小丑** ，见鬼地确保了这一点，嘲弄似的在他登门劝告过后，当着他的面，没有给他阻止的机会，没有转身，没有给他任何理由，不留任何余地。这一次也许他真的无能为力——

也许布鲁斯终究选择了黑暗。一个所有人都早已预料到的结局。就算他倾尽全力也只是在拖延无可抵抗的必然，所有人都这样告诉过他。

但是……他垂下头。“但这就是我属于的地方。”

 

* * *

 

过去的几个星期像是一场噩梦。无家可归，被人追杀的瑞秋。紧追不放的核爆家族。垂死的故友，被阴谋和毁灭环绕的新相识。阴魂不散的过去，从负疚中新生的疯狂。

恶魔入侵。绿色老虎。体内燃烧着火焰的外星人。

还有那个见鬼的新罗宾。

这个世界永远罩着一层阴暗的灰白，像此刻他紧攥着枪的手指关节。

韦恩大宅所有的门都敞开着，古董钟倾斜着倒向一边，露出通往底下的密道。黑暗中，他仿佛穿梭于早已死去的旧日幻影中，画像中禁锢着一个又一个幽魂，而他是这场炼狱盛宴唯一的宾客。

直到他踏下最后一级台阶，穿过最后一扇门。

蝙蝠侠伫立在他的面前。

蝙蝠洞顶部的灯光向下倾洒。他们站在光圈的两端。这是他们的椭圆斗兽场，他们的舞池。

这几乎像是他们相遇的那一晚。

这天地间仿佛只剩下他们两人。

“布鲁斯。”他低声叫那个背对自己的男人的名字，近乎恳求，“放弃抵抗。”

 

* * *

 

整个阿克汉姆疗养院中没有留下一个活物。被层出不穷的病症逐渐寄生得寸土不留的隔离区第一次陷入了彻底的死寂。浸透了鲜血的地砖和墙壁中穿梭着鬼魂的嚎哭，只不过这一次这鲜血终于来自于罪有应得之人。

而理智与疯狂的界限不复存在。

“不论发生了什么。不论你做了什么。布鲁斯。”迪克说，将手从枪柄上挪开，“见鬼。回过头，看着我。”

而蝙蝠侠回过了头。

他从没有意识到布鲁斯的速度已经快到了这种程度。有时那被黑暗夸大的可怖体型会让人忘记操纵这铠甲、肌肉和骨骼的是一位技艺顶尖的体术大师。黑影闪动，无声无息，但在那一秒的末尾，蝙蝠侠的鼻尖已经近在眼前，接着他被一股巨大的力道掀飞出去。

他还未从墙壁上滑落，一只铁铸的利爪已扼住他的咽喉，将他举起——空气被从他的身体中挤出，他挣扎踢打着，低头望去，那不发一言便要置他于死地的恶魔双眼中漆黑一片，毫无人性——

一直以来在他胸中躁动却不曾从重重掩盖中揭露的真相在那一刻终于明晰。

迪克抬起手，猛地揭下了蝙蝠侠的面具。被暴露在灯光下的男人怒吼起来，收紧了手指。迪克却微笑起来，气息奄奄，胜券在握。

“你不是……我的蝙蝠侠。”他断断续续地说着，“这不是我的世界。”

他一脚踢在了“蝙蝠侠”的肩关节上，他脖颈上的手指松开了。那个向后倒退着的男人面目变得模糊，闪烁，如同屏幕破损的老电视。

他们头顶的灯光明暗不定，脚底的地面晃动不休。

这一切……这过去的几个星期，这混乱的，毫无逻辑可言的世界……

他终于开始回想起了一切。他终于看清这几个星期里他所经历的那些早已发生过的事情，那些从未发生过的事情……

“不是真的。”他说，大吼着，“ **这不是真的。** ”

他记忆中布鲁斯·韦恩的面容逐渐隐去，而另一张面孔浮现出来。

弗兰克·芬尼队长的面孔。

而他现在终于想起了这究竟是谁。

“三宫。”迪克咬牙切齿，又不住地微笑着，“你这见鬼的老混蛋。”

他向两侧歪了歪头，活动脖子和肩膀，接着举起拳头，向着那个诡计败露的恶魔冲去。整个世界在他身边剧烈扭曲，破碎，倾塌。

耳边依然回荡着三宫挫败的怒吼声，他从噩梦中醒来。

他真实的拳头真实地砸在了那个六只眼睛的恶魔脸上。

“你这次可实在找错了人。”他说，“我可能是所有人中 **最了解黑暗的那一个** 。”

 

 

* * *

 

“出了什么事？”当他出现在蝙蝠洞时，布鲁斯正严阵以待地站在那里等他，抱着手臂，面朝他走来的方向，“布拉德海文一切都还好吗？”

“没什么。”迪克说，强行忍住大笑出声的冲动，“我只是来把三宫的最新资料送来给你。他最近玩出了点新花样，我觉得你会想知道的。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，一副并不信服的模样，仿佛知道能促使他的前任搭档挪动屁股跑来哥谭的事情绝不会那么简单。但是布鲁斯不会逼问他。迪克知道。布鲁斯从不会逼问他。

在他磨磨蹭蹭地花了大半个下午无所事事地在蝙蝠电脑边站，坐，趴，尝试着躺下，并且吃光了阿尔弗雷德送来的所有下午茶小点心之后，布鲁斯终于开口了：“你想谈谈？”

看，他说什么来着。 _他们的默契无人能敌。_

“不是什么大不了的事。”迪克说，托着腮帮趴在布鲁斯的背后，转椅的靠背上。布鲁斯没有回头，他也直视着前方。“我只是做了个噩梦。”他说，“我梦到……一个更加黑暗和扭曲的世界。”

布鲁斯嗯了一声。“你明白噩梦的价值。”他说，“你目睹过那些噩梦版本的蝙蝠侠——你该知道噩梦之所以被困于与我们相反的世界是因为在这里，他们绝无可能成真。”

“我明白。”迪克说，迟疑着，“但这一次不一样，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯转过头来。迪克直起身，后退几步，让男人站起身来。布鲁斯将椅子推到一边，朝着他靠近，直到他们之间几乎不剩下任何距离。“告诉我。”布鲁斯命令，直视着他的眼睛。

而这过程中，迪克的微笑终于渐渐地褪去，那从噩梦中跟随着他来到这个世界的，挥之不去的阴冷残影终于被他坦诚地抖露出来，铺陈在这个世界上他唯一信任的地方，接受检视。

“三宫给了我一个杀掉安东尼·祖科的机会。”迪克低声说，“我几乎下手了……或者说，我已经那样做了。我看着他在我的面前死去，被马罗尼帮乱枪打死，无动于衷。而这实在有些可笑，我是说……我曾经是那样严苛地指责你，只因为你做了同样的事。”

布鲁斯的表情几乎没有变化。“祖科已经死了。”他说，“而他的死与我们任何人无关。”

迪克叹了一口气。“是的。是的。我明白。”他摇了摇头，“但那时我没有任何选择，不是吗？我从没被给予过任何选择。我想我只是……迷惑了。”

“那只是个噩梦，迪克。”布鲁斯重复申明道，“困惑是三宫试图植入你心中的陷阱，你不能让他得逞。”

迪克眨了眨眼睛，深吸了一口气，终于，艰难地，几乎难以启齿地将他所真正想说的话吐露出来：“你还记得发生在巨汉身上的事情，对吗？还有，还记得那次我差点杀了小丑吗？我 **已经** 杀了他。你为了我不得不救活他，老天，我想我从没有意识到你为我做了什么——我只是想说，这些是 **真实发生** 过的，不是吗？这些不是噩梦。”

布鲁斯皱起眉：“你究竟想说什么？”

“在我的噩梦中……我看到你走向黑暗和毁灭，而我无能为力。”迪克攥紧拳头，他无法克制地别开头，不敢看布鲁斯的眼睛，“我只是在想……也许这并不是你的错，而是我的。 **因为那个我不再有资格告诉你什么是正确的** 。”

“迪克……”

他不敢看布鲁斯。他只敢飞快地把压抑在他心中的执念倾吐出来，在他来得及反悔之前。

“你可以告诉我一千次 _我拯救了你_ ，但是……但是如果有一天我不再是那个黑暗的对立面，无穷宇宙的常量，蝙蝠侠的良心，你们永远可以指望的迪克·格雷森——如果无穷宇宙中的一个地球，在无比糟糕的一天，某一个迪克·格雷森，某一个我，终究还是偏离了方向？我是说，这完全是可能发生的，不是吗？这太简单了，三宫给我演示得非常清楚了，非常 _谢谢_ 他——只要做出一个错误的选择……”

“我永远不会让你那么做。”布鲁斯打断了他。

迪克瞪大了眼睛。他抬起头，愕然看向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯向前伸出手臂，抓住他的肩膀。他这才意识到自己正在微微颤抖。而布鲁斯的手指……坚定而温暖，紧紧地，牢牢地抓住了他，将他固定在原地，在这个宇宙的这一天，这个时刻，将他所有的不安和困惑和恐惧和悲伤传导向另一个方向，另一个人。

这几乎像是他们相遇的那一晚。这是他们的每一晚。

这天地间仿佛只剩下他们两人。他和他对面那宛如磐石般坚实的依靠和深海般永无止境的包容。他可以流泪，可以咆哮，可以微笑，可以不必顾忌背后，他不必独自面对。

而所有的一切都被稀释，溶解，粉身碎骨，微不足道。

“我永远不会让你那么做。”布鲁斯重复道，“因为你也会为我做同样的事。”

而这就是了，这就是那个他所需要的答案，解开心结的魔咒。如此简单又顺理成章。因为这是他们相遇时便发下的誓言。即使再腐败的宇宙，再糟糕的一天，再失去自我的迪克·格雷森也无法违背这个诺言，他的起始和落锚点。

这是两个人的战斗，任何人都别想独自承担。

他终于找到了那个在噩梦醒来时分确证一切并非真实的凭据。

迪克终于重新微笑起来。

“我也爱你。”他说，上前一步，抱住了他亲爱的搭档。

 


End file.
